Une vie pour changer
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: /Chapitre Unique !\ Jusqu'à lors, Xemnas n'autorisait pas les relations dans l'Organisation. Mais depuis quelques temps, il médite sur cette règle… Cela cache-t-il quelque chose ? Fiction dédiée à Kafka Tamura !


Dédicace à _Kafka Tamura_, merci pour tes encouragements !

**Paring:** Xemnas/Saïx

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Square Enix.

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'Humour.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, je publie cette fiction, pour _Kafka Tamura_ ^^ Le titre est assez ambiguë, mais pas forcément faux. 'Faut juste bien chercher le rapport XD

**Note de l'auteur II :** _J'aimerai vous solliciter pour un projet que je compte faire. J'ai l'histoire et tout ce qui va avec, mais dans le rôle des personnages principaux, j'ai encore des doutes. Toutes les informations son sur mon profil. Merci à tous ceux qui participeront ^^ __Anonyme accepté__, bien évidemment !_

**Résumé :** Jusqu'à lors, Xemnas n'autorisait pas les relations dans l'Organisation. Mais depuis quelques temps, il médite sur cette règle… _Cela cache-t-il quelque chose ?_

**-Toute une vie pour changer…-**

« Seigneur Xemnas.

-Hum…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si… Dis-moi, mon cher Saïx, je voudrais te demander quelque chose de très important. »

Le Devin Lunaire devint blême. Les seules fois où son supérieur employait ce ton, c'est que la situation était au bord de l'alerte rouge. Prenant un air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude –c'est possible-, Saïx écouta attentivement.

« Quand j'ai créé l'Organisation, je m'étais basé sur le fait que tous Simili n'avait point de cœur. Donc, j'ai instauré une règle comme quoi toute relation au sain de mon Ordre serait sévèrement punis.

-C'est exact.

-Mais, depuis quelques temps, je me dis que cette règle est un peu… comment dire… Idiote.

-Idiote ?

-Oui. Malgré le fait qu'ils essaient de se cacher, je vois bien que n°VIII et n°XIII ont une relation bien plus forte que celle de « compagnons ».

-Il est vrai que…

-A ton avis : Devrais-je supprimer cette loi ? »

Alors là, Saïx n'en revenait pas. Son supérieur, de un se traiter indirectement d'idiot –pour avoir créé cette règle- et de deux, revenait sur sa parole. Il allait pleuvoir du chocolat* ! Le bleu réfléchit, considérant la question qui lui été posée. Si la loi était levée, Roxas et Axel n'hésiteraient plus à s'embrasser sous leurs yeux. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls…

« Et bien, si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que cela ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais, il faut juste espérer qu'ils n'y aient pas d'âmes sensibles dans l'Ordre…

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème –vu l'équipe qu'on a…

-Dans ce cas…

-Très bien. Appelle tout le monde : réunion immédiate.

-Bien. »

Le Devin fit se qu'on lui demandait : pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de réunion. Xemnas se racla la gorge, puis toussa légèrement, captant l'attention de tous les membres de l'Organisation.

« Alors, avec Saïx, nous avons pris une décision. »

Tout le monde avala sa salive. Qu'avaient-ils encore manigancé ces deux-là ?

« Nous allons lever une loi. Et à mon avis, j'en connais deux qui seront plutôt heureux. A partir de maintenant, les relations sont autorisées, homosexuelle ou non –vu qu'ils n'y a que des hommes, ou presque… »

Axel se leva de son siège, faillit se crouter au passage et embrassa Roxas avec fougue devant tous ses petits camarades- euh… on y croit. Demyx lança un regard à Zexion, qui rougit on ne sait pas pourquoi. Le Supérieur fut assez surpris : quasiment tous les membres de l'Organisation étaient en couple ! Axel et Roxas –sans blague-, apparemment Demyx et Zexion, même Luxord et Xigbar* ! Annonçant que la réunion était à présent terminée et qu'ils n'auraient pas de missions aujourd'hui, tout le monde alla s'occuper : Demyx et Zexion partirent à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils n'allaient surement pas lire que des livres… Axel et Roxas partirent dans la chambre du roux. Pour ceux-là, on était sûr de ne pas avoir le silence. Et Luxord et Xigbar allèrent dans la chambre du pirate*. Xemnas, quant à lui, retourna dans son bureau, la paperasse l'appelant.

Pour notre Saïx, il décida d'aider son très cher Supérieur, histoire qu'il n'y passe pas toute la journée. Car oui, nous le rappelons, il n'était que dix heures du matin. Toquant légèrement, Saïx attendait qu'on lui donne la permission de rentrer. Il la reçut assez vite, d'ailleurs. Il entra, s'asseyant en face de l'argenté. Il prit une liasse de papier et commença à se mettre au travail.

« Tu pourrais profiter de ta journée non ?

-Je pourrais. Mais je ne le fais pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien à faire. Et vous aider m'apporte une certaine satisfaction.

-Vraiment… »

Joyeuse discussion. Xemnas laissa ses yeux contempler son subordonné. Il sourit à la vue d'un Saïx plongé sous la paperasse qui venait de lui tombé sur la figure. L'aidant à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées, Xemnas frôla la main du Devin. Pour une raison inexpliqué et inexplicable, le bleuté rougit violemment. Son cœur invisible semblait s'emballer. Pourquoi donc ? Un simple contact suffisait à le rendre… heureux ? Etait-ce que de la joie qu'il ressentait ? Mais être heureux, juste pour un contact tout à fait anodin… Pourtant, quand il leva la tête pour s'excuser, il vit l'albinos… sourire. Lui sourire, à lui seul.

« Désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-…

-Saïx, sais-tu pourquoi j'i commencé à avoir des doutes sur cette loi ? »

Là, le bleu s'attendait au pire, même si il gardait toujours la même expression froide.

« Non. Pourquoi donc ?

-Je me suis rendu compte… que malgré le fait que nous n'ayons pas de cœur… »

Il se rapprochait doucement du Devin Lunaire…

« … cela ne signifies pas que nous soyons… »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

« … dépourvu de sentiments. »

Plaquant avec douceur Saïx au sol, Xemnas l'embrassait. Un chaste baiser, mais qui eu le don de donner à Saïx un cœur qu'il n'avait pas. L'argenté se redressa sur ses avant-bras, contemplant son … amant ? Mais comme tout n'est jamais tout rose…

« Je suis désolé…

-Pardon ?

-Je ne sais pas… si vos sentiments sont… réciproques… J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir…

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Quelle que soit la réponse que tu me donneras, ce sera la bonne pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la paperasse, je vais la ranger.

-D'accord… »

Saïx se releva, tête basse, allant mollement vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il s'arrêta et murmura :

« A midi. Je vous ferais part de ma réponse. »

Xemnas lui répondit un « J'ai hâte… » et le Devin ferma la porte. Son non-cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Il se força à redevenir un homme de glace, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Inutile de dire qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Et il y avait de quoi ! Son supérieur l'embrassait, donc par conséquent, lui dévoilant son amour. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre… Pour la première fois de sa deuxième vie, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Le blanc total. Il s'allongea sur son lit, ouvrant légèrement son manteau noir. Il se mit à fixer intensément le plafond, la tête dans les nuages.

Devait-il dire oui ? Devait-il dire non ? Devait-il poser des questions à quelqu'un ? Devait-il être dégoûté ? Devait-il être heureux ? Devait-il rester indifférent ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de notre cher Devin. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit profondément, allant ainsi rejoindre Morphée…

« Saïx ? Saïx, réveille-toi… »

Une douce voix, bien que légèrement rauque vint siffler aux oreilles de notre cher bras droit. Il se redressa, bien qu'un peu dans les vapes. Il vit Xemnas, un sourire tendre et amusé sur les lèvres. Saïx se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupis, et qu'il était déjà midi et demie. Sa réponse n'était pas prête, mais il sentait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose… d'inébranlable.

« Je… Je veux bien essayer…

-Essayer ?

-Oui. Nous… nous sortons ensemble –décidemment, ce terme était bien étrange- et si cela marche, nous officialiserons mais si c'est le contraire…

-Je vois. Et bien, tu auras tout le temps de tomber amoureux de moi, après tout. »

Saïx aborda un ton cramoisi, avant de s'appuyer sur un de ses bras pour venir niché sa tête dans le cou de son « amoureux ». Ledit Amoureux caressa les cheveux de son cher et tendre, puis l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les paupières, descendant vers les joues, puis la commissure des lèvres… Xemnas releva son menton, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans ceux orangés de son partenaire. Ils se sentaient si bien, en cet instant de pur bonheur, que Xemnas en oublia son but de conquérir le monde…

*Pleuvoir du chocolat : Le rêve *µ*

*Luxord et Xigbar ! : spéciale dédicace à Kuro no Itami ! Tes rêves partent en fumée XD

*…chambre du pirate : Vouii Xigbar ressemble à un pirate =D

-Voilà, un petit OS de pondu ! Personnellement, je le trouve pas trop mal, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite… En espérant que toi, Kafka, tu le sois =)

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue dans ce projet (très court, mais un projet quand même, nah !) =D

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! J'vous aime 8D *part dans son délire solo*

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

_« Les amis, Saïx et moi, nous sortons officiellement ensemble !_

_-ENFIN ! »_

_ Les rires fusèrent, tous les membres étant heureux pour le nouveau couple. Leur relation avait marchée, il avait passé plusieurs disputes, mais ils restaient tout de même ensemble. Saïx avait même passé un grand cap de sa vie –et Xemnas aussi par la même occasion- : ils l'avaient fait. Trois fois seulement, mais c'était un bon début. Ils n'étaient pas des bêtes sauvages, qui le faisait dix fois par jour, eux –je ne vise personne…- ! Mais Saïx était néanmoins heureux que tout ce sois bien passé avec son « Supérieur ». Son amant, maintenant. Il était fière et n'avait aucune honte dire dire qu'il était gay. Il ne s'appelait pas Zexion lui. _

_Plus tard, ils perdront la bataille final pour Kingdom Hearts. Ils auront aussi récupéré un semblant de cœur. Ils vivront pleinement leur amour, adopterons deux enfants, deux garçons. Un s'appellerais Issa et l'autre Xehano –non, il n'y a pas de faute, c'est bien « Issa » et « Xehano » !-. _

_Mais tout cela se passera dans un futur lointain. Pour le moment, leur plan tient toujours…_

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

_Seul l'avenir nous le dira…_

Merci d'avoir lu !

Votre dévouée, X-Fanatique-X.


End file.
